


Punches

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request*  Every time someone flirts with Mickey and Ian sees he straight up just punches them.





	Punches

Mickey and Ian had been dating openly for about a year now and things were going great, however Ian didn’t realize that Mickey would be such a hot commodity in the gay community.

Of course Mickey had beautiful blue eyes that drew you in, jet black hair and smile that could literally send your heart into palpitations but Ian didn’t realize how many other people would feel that way.

It was a Saturday morning when Ian and Mickey were intertwined in bed together just talking and laughing, they usually spent most of the weekend doing just that.  
Ian poked Mickey’s side and made him laugh, which Ian loved doing and Mickey nuzzled his chin into the crook of Ians neck.  
The pair were totally in love and things were finally calm, for once.

“Hey remember when” Mickey started laughing before he could even finish the thought.  
“What Mr. Giggles?” Ian smirked.  
Mickey scowled, before bursting out in laughter “when you punched that dude at the laundry mat?”  
“He was totally checking you out” Ian defended himself.  
“He asked me if I had an extra quarter” Mickey laughed thinking about how cute Ian was when he was jealous.  
“You made me leave” Mickey hollered out still laughing.  
“Fiona watched our shit” Ian shrugged before reaching over to the coffee table and lighting a cigarette. 

“Or that one time at the aquarium” Mickey smirked.  
“The tour guide asked you if you wanted to see what goes on behind the scenes Mick, it was a gay innuendo” Ian passed the cigarette to Mickey.  
“He was asking because Yev was with us” Mickey shook his head.  
“Nope” Ian crossed his arms against his chest. 

“You also forgot about that dude at the store” Ian smirked.  
“Which time?”  
“The hair product time” Ian scowled back at Mickey.  
“That was a little uncalled for” Mickey laughed.  
“He asked what type of hair product you used Mick” Ian glared back.  
“And?”  
“He was fucking bald” Ian looked at Mickey like he was totally missing his point.  
“Plus you can’t exactly tell him you use my cum” Ian hopped up from the bed with a smirk and walked over to the bathroom.  
Mickey couldn’t help but laugh at that, “you’re too much man” before putting the cigarette out and following Ian to the bathroom.

The pair took a shower together, as usual when Ian turned to Mickey.  
“Why do you bring this up?”  
Mickey wrinkled his nose, “well.”  
“I knew there was a reason” Ian rolled his eyes playfully as he washed Mickeys hair.  
“Were going to the alibi and I just wanted you to-“  
“be on my best behavior?” Ian couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Mickey Milkovich of all people was telling him to behave.  
”Just remember not every guy who approaches me wants to fuck me” Mickey laughed to himself.  
“You’re so unaware of how hot you are” Ian kissed Mickey “which obviously makes you hotter.”

Mickey turned the shower off and Ian hit his bare ass cheeks with a towel.  
Mickey jumped at first before doing it back to Ian and getting dressed.

When the two made it out the door and to the Alibi things were great, they saw all their familiar faces and everything seemed to be peachy.  
Ian and Mickey were playing pool together when Ian excused himself to use the bathroom and Mickey sat down at the bar.  
Kev made small talk with Mickey, asking him how work was and everything when a good looking guy came and sat on the stool next to Mickey.

“Fuck” Mickey mumbled to himself before brushing it off, thinking he was just overthinking things.  
Kev had impeccable timing, seeing as how he was nowhere to be found when Mickey needed him.  
Mickey looked over to see the guy sitting next to him, he was honestly not bad looking.  
He was tall, blonde, had black glasses and a nice jawline, Mickey realized he must have been obviously looking at him because now this stranger was staring right at him.

“I’m Brooklyn” the blonde stranger reached his arm out to Mickey to shake hands.  
Mickey eyed the bathroom door to the Alibi making sure Ian was nowhere to be found.  
“Hey, I don’t think you should be talking to me” Mickey mumbled through his teeth.  
“Why you seem pretty available to me?”

Mickey raised his eyebrows in true baffled Milkovich fashion before turning to Brooklyn and realizing Ian was walking out of the bathroom and had seen Mickeys reaction to the stranger next to him.

Ian had a look on his face that Mickey was all too familiar with, “you’re fucked dude” Mickey smirked before Ian punched this random stranger so hard he fell off his barstool.

Brooklyn, now hold his perfected jawline “what the fuck dude!”  
“Don’t flirt with my man” Ian shrugged before running out of the Alibi with Mickey.

Mickey laughed as Ian pinned him up against the wall not far from the Alibi but far enough.  
Mickey kissed Ian back before he burst into laughter.

“What? Why’re you laughing? I’m surprised you’re not pissed” Ian said awkwardly.  
“I’m used to it now” Mickey laughed as Ian blushed realizing how much of a common theme this situation has become. 

Ian paused and looked at Mickey with a serious look on his face “I love you”  
Mickey smiled, “I know, I love you too Gallagher.”


End file.
